deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryder White
|image = File:DI_Ryder_White2.jpg |gender = Male |age = Unknown |rank = Colonel: Banoi Island Defence Force |nationality = Australian |status = Deceased |location = Prison}} , often referred to as The Voice, is a survivor featured in Dead Island. He is the first survivor the Hero comes in contact with, as he guides the Hero out of the hotel. Once the Hero has escaped and reached John Sinamoi and his group, their primary goal is to contact The Voice. Unfortunately, their equipment isn't strong enough. During Act II, upon the Hero's return from Moresby, Sinamoi reveals that he sent Dominic and a few others over to the hotel in order to try to contact The Voice from there. Once the Hero arrives at the hotel, a cut-scene plays in which they talk to him. He reveals that his name is Ryder White, and that he is a Colonel in the Banoi Island Defense Force. When questioned as to why he is at the Prison, he further reveals that his wife, Emily, is a doctor employed at the prison and he had gone there to find her. However, he does seem suspiciously reluctant to reveal his identity, as he only does so after open skepticism from the Hero. Why this is is unknown. In order to reach him, the Hero must travel through the bunkers to Mingende and find a smuggler named Mowen. Mowen is needed to guide the Hero through the minefield around the prison. After that, the Hero cuts contact with Ryder in order to follow his orders. During the quest "Chasing the White Rabbit," the Hero catches up with Colonel White during his escape attempt. He claims that they are going to make more of the antidote and will return and save everyone, but one of the prisoners, Kevin, knows his real plan is to bomb the island, most likely with nuclear ordinance, to stop the outbreak. Ryder also has his wife tied up and is going to use the cure on her when they're off the island. However, Jin becomes angry with him and unties Emily. Emily then bites Ryder, forcing him to kill her. He then kills Jin, and uses the antidote on himself. Unfortunately, instead of curing him, it seems to have the opposite effect as he soon mutates into a large, muscular undead form. The Hero is then forced to kill Ryder. Infected White Infected White '''is the mutated form of Ryder White and the final boss of Dead Island. '''Overview Infected White behaves similarly to a normal Infected, but has an enormous amount of hit points, deals twice as much damage per attack, and can be stunned and knocked down. He attacks by rushing at the player and rapidly pounding on them with his fists. Additionally, regular Infected will spawn periodically throughout the battle and attack the player alongside White. Appearance Infected White stands over eight feet tall, making him the largest enemy in the game, and shows enormous muscle growth all over his body. His left arm in particular has grown disproportionally large and serves as a weak spot, taking as much additional damage as a headshot would. Tips Save the propane tanks encountered on the roof as they are very effective against the mutated behemoth although you will have to time your shots just right as he move extremely fast. If you have the Left Hand of Glova, use it on him for a guaranteed instant knockdown for a head stomp. Quotes Trivia *He is referred to as "Colonel" but his shoulder insignia has the insignia of a United States Army Sergeant (E-5). *During the first phase of the final battle on the roof, Colonel White will fire at the player from the helipad while the player fights his BIDF Soldiers. However, he cannot be harmed by the player, just like a regular survivor. *Colonel White appears to be the drunken man seen in the opening video before the start screen. When he enters the toilets, his reflection can be seen in the mirror, although he is not wearing his full uniform. A BIDF trooper in the same video refers to the man as "Sir," which could support this, although it could also be politeness. *The Ryder White's Campaign can be found in "Extras" from the Main Menu. Gallery File:DI_Ryder_White.jpg|Ryder, behind his terminal. Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Dead Island Victims